This application relates to a gas turbine engine, wherein a firewall between a cooler engine portion and a hotter engine portion is utilized to mount components.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a fan delivering air into a bypass duct as propulsion air. The fan also delivers air into a compressor. Typically, the compressor includes a lower stage and a higher pressure stage. From the higher pressure stage compressor, the air passes into a combustor where it is mixed with fuel and ignited. Products of this combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors causing them to rotate. The turbine rotors, in turn, drive the compressor and fan rotors.
As can be appreciated, a number of accessories are required to operate a gas turbine engine. As an example, a lubrication pump and a fuel pump must be provided.
A firewall is typically positioned as part of a gas turbine engine. The firewall extends across an inner housing and separates a “cool” side of the engine from a “hot” side of the engine. Typically, the firewall is positioned between the lower and higher pressure compressors.
The lubrication and fuel pumps must be located in the hot side. Thus, as known in the art, mechanically driven accessory gearboxes have been utilized to drive these pumps.